


Through the Seasons

by Sumi



Series: Lonashipping Week 2019 [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21725158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: A series of ficlets showcasing the relationship between Moon and Gladion over a year.
Relationships: Gladio | Gladion/Moon
Series: Lonashipping Week 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314617
Kudos: 11





	Through the Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt here is seasons. Enjoy!

_Spring_

The rain started to trickle down while they were on their way back from cafe. Incineroar made a noise of protest and ran ahead with Silvally hot on his trail. Moon and Gladion followed their Pokemon, but they chose to simply walk at a fast pace rather than walk.

They made it back to the hotel just seconds after it started to pour down rain. Incineroar stood with Silvally at the enterance, both pokemon furiously shaking off what water had managed to get on them.

Moon couldn’t bring herself to care that she was soaking wet. She glanced at Gladion, giving him a big smile. “They do say spring showers bring lots of flowers, don’t they?”

He huffed. “I guess the rain isn’t all bad then if it brings flowers.”

_Summer_

It was unbearably hot to the point where Moon believed she might literally melt. She had lived in Alola for years now, but the summers here could be brutal. This year proved to be no exception. Even sitting in the shade on her mother’s porch did little to keep her cool.

When Moon spotted Gladion walking back, two ice cream cones in hand, she let out a sigh of relief. She smiled at him, gratefully accepting the cone topped with chocolate ice cream.

“My hero,” Moon teased.

He gave her a small smile. “You shouldn’t thank me yet. It’s already starting to melt.”

Moon took a large bite, the coolness helping her feel significantly better. “Not a problem, Gladion. I’ll eat it up in no time.”

Once Moon had devoured her entire ice cream, she glanced over at Gladion who had also just finished his.

“Want to get another?” Gladion asked, laughing when Moon’s eyes lit up.

She was already on her feet before he got the full sentence out.

_Winter_

Moon knew that her friends didn’t have a chance to truly experience winter with them all growing up on an island and all. When her father invited them all to spend the holidays in Kanto with him, Moon felt ready to burst with excitement. It took a little convincing, but eventually Gladion, Hau, and Lillie agreed to come.

One afternoon they found themselves all outside after a particular significant snowfall. Moon walked out with her friends, hanging back with Gladion as Hau and Lillie ran ahead.

“I don’t know how you can stand it,” Gladion commented, giving Silvally a sour look when it started to stomp playfully in the snow with the other pokemon. “Traitor.”

Moon laughed and playfully nudged him with her elbow. “You know what makes the snow really fun? The chance for us to challenge Hau and Lillie to a snowball battle.”

“... I think I like the sound of that.”

She grinned, grabbing Gladion’s hand and pulling towards Hau and Lillie. “Let’s go then.”

_Fall_

Moon loved the way the leaves change colours in the fall. Whenever she’d walk by a pile of them, she felt the urge to give it a swift kick or jump right into it if it was deep enough. Even her Pokemon had picked up the habit. 

It was always amusing to see Incineroar run through a leaf pile. He was so big and ran so fast that they went flying everywhere. Moon would giggle and join him because resisting the urge was impossible.

The only time Moon ignored her love for leave piles was during a day Gladion was visiting her in Kanto. Their Pokemon were walking beside them, enjoying being out of their pokeballs for the day. Everything was calm until Incineroar spotted a pile of leaves. He stopped, letting out a roar of excitement before literally diving towards the gigantic pile.

A bunch of the leaves flew in every which direction. One of them ended up actually falling and landing right on Gladion’s head. Moon stared, unable to stop herself from laughing. She reached up, easily plucking the leaf off his head while Gladion stood there looking a mixture of flustered and confused.

“... he seems to enjoy the leaves,” Gladion muttered after the surprise wore off.

Moon smiled sheepishly. “I’ve always loved to play in the leaves. He picked it up from watching me run into them so many times.”

“I… don’t know what to say except that’s adorable.”

She blushed, playfully sticking her tongue out in his direction. “Think you want to give it a try?”

He was quiet for awhile until he finally sighed in what sounded like defeat. “Okay.”

This was going to be so much fun.


End file.
